Perceptual
by Miss FleurDeLouis
Summary: Uma noite quente em Suna. Sasuke e Sakura envolvidos. Gaara também. De um jeito pouco convencional. [One-shot de dia dos namorados das Najas SasuSaku! Melhor coisa do dia doa namorados é ver o sexo do OTP]


Sasuke, como todo peregrino que se preze, conhece praticamente o mundo ninja inteiro. Ele já esteve em todos os países da Aliança Shinobi, desde as grandes vilas ninjas até aquelas pequeninas que um cartógrafo sequer perderia seu precioso tempo desenhando.

E de todos esses lugares no mundo, ele decidiu que queria odiar Suna.

O lugar era quente e ventoso e o ar parecia estar carregado de areia sempre, talvez estivesse mesmo, para fazer jus ao nome da vila. E ainda era muito mal-frequentado.

Começando pelo Kazekage.

Aquele ruivo seboso e abusado que se metia onde não era chamado. Certo, ele estava em Suna, o território do próprio citado anteriormente, mas aquele petulante vermelho não podia aprender mais sobre noções de espaço e posse? Começou com todo o roubo de destaque na prova chunnin, onde Sasuke deveria ser o terror do exame e foi atropelado pelo garoto com tendências homicidas - tendências executadas, por sinal - no seu momento de mostrar a que veio. Certo, ele também foi um pouco ofuscado por Neji e ainda teve Shikamaru ganhando o exame em uma virada de jogo histórica, mas isso não interessa.

O problema todo era com Sabaku no Gaara.

Sasuke poderia perdoar que aquele Kazekagezinho se achasse o melhor amigo de Naruto, ele nem ligava, para ser sincero. Mas aquele homem olhar para Sakura com o olhar de Bijuu prestes a atacar — e sim, ataque no sentido obsceno que o Uchiha nem queria imaginar —, era pedir para passear em todas as dimensões disponíveis pelo Rinnegan.

Falando em Sakura, a amada esposa do nosso anti-heroi, precisamos explanar o quão alheia ela é para tudo ao seu redor. Sakura tem essa dualidade entre ser uma grande ninja justamente por causa de sua percepção aguçada e inteligência acima da média e ser totalmente obtusa quando se trata do que acontece ao seu redor.

Sakura é alheia ao quanto as pessoas a admiram, Sakura é alheia a todo ciúme de Sasuke (ou até sabe e gosta de fingir que não), Sakura é alheia a toda a beleza e sensualidade que é portadora e Sakura, principalmente, é alheia ao olhar de desejo que boa parte dos homens dedicam a ela. Com destaque para Gaara, aquele ruivo seboso, segundo Sasuke.

Quando a bela kunoichi foi desposada por Sasuke recebendo o status de Senhora Uchiha, ambos partiram de Konoha para desbravar o mundo sem rumo e sem previsão de volta. Sakura foi feliz da vida, era o seu sonho no final das contas, e seu marido foi feliz por dentro, aquecido com a nova realidade de uma companhia amada pelo resto de seus dias. E os problemas do moreno começaram com uma simples sentença:

— Deveríamos parar um dia ou dois em Suna, querido.

Ele devia ter dito não.

Entretanto pensou que não havia qualquer problema, Sakura queria visitar o túmulo de uma velha companheira de batalhas chamada Chiyo e cumprimentar o Kazekage e Kankurou, a quem já salvou a vida. Algo devia ter estalado na sua mente como um alerta sobre não parar em Suna de maneira nenhuma, porém Sasuke não viu o perigo aproximando-se, péssimo para o currículo de um grande ninja, e não conseguia mais dizer não para os pedidos da esposa e que Kami o ajudasse, não admitiria isso nunca.

E era por isso que ambos estavam ali, frente ao Kazekage e o irmão mais velho do mesmo tão abusado quanto, infelizes com aquele encontro desagradável. Quer dizer, Sasuke queria poder dizer que Sakura estava infeliz como ele, mas a sua esposa, sexy e linda demais para ser admirada por outros homens além dele, estava bem sorridente, simpática e acessível para os olhos daqueles dois chacais do deserto.

Será que ela se esqueceu que Gaara quase a esmagou contra uma árvore quando eram mais novos? E daí que era apenas a bijuu dele saíndo do controle? Sasuke lembrava-se muito bem disso e Sakura devia lembrar-se também.

E todo o ódio de Sasuke, por Gaara, Kankurou e aquele inferno cáustico chamado Suna começou com uma frase:

— Bem-vindos a Suna, sintam-se à vontade. Kankurou avisou-me da sua presença, Sakura, e resolvi recebê-la pessoalmente. Olá, Sasuke, como vão as coisas?

Porra!

Aquele bastardo além de vir com um excesso de cortesia desnecessário para cima da sua esposa, ainda o tratou como se fosse nada. Não que quisesse algum tipo de consideração do Kazekagezinho, todavia estavam bem claras as intenções do ruivo de cabelo lambido com aquela mulher linda a quem Sasuke, unicamente Sasuke, tomou como sua.

E coisa só piorou desde então.

— Kazekage-sama, obrigada por sua hospitalidade. Sasuke-kun e eu estamos só de passagem, não é? — a jounnin olhou de soslaio para o marido esperando uma atitude mais cordial da parte dele e foi frustrada ao receber um 'Hn' emitido com pouco caso.

— Deste modo, ficarei muito honrado em recebê-la em minha casa — o tom de voz do Sabaku era baixo e rouco, como se ele estivesse mesmo brincando de flertar.

Que filho da... Sasuke havia tornado-se invisível para o governante daquela espelunca pretensa à vila.

Dessa vez, Sakura pareceu ter notado a rota perigosa que estavam pegando e riu nervosamente alegando que ficariam em um hotel. Só para ser refutada pelo ruivo:

— De modo algum. Uma ninja-médica do calibre de Haruno Sakura não receberá menos de Suna que hospedagem na mansão do Kazekage. Eu faço questão.

— Uchiha.

O clima fechou em poucos segundos. A voz do herdeiro do Sharingan veio gutural como se suas cordas vocais tivessem sido feitas apenas parar vibrar intensamente aquele sobrenome em referência a esposa. Gaara olhou para Sasuke como se o visse pela primeira vez e o moreno mantinha o maxilar travado contendo sei lá quantas maldições a todos os Sabaku. E ainda tinha Sakura ali, um tanto perdida com o olhar hostil do marido para o governante de Suna.

— Uchiha... — Gaara olhou para baixo com as palpebras cerradas por poucos segundos antes de encarar Sasuke com firmeza — Claro, eu havia me esquecido, vocês casaram. Ouvi alguns boatos, mas não imaginei que já haviam casado. Então agora você é Uchiha Sakura?

— Sim, eu sou.

Sasuke pôde ficar moderadamente satisfeito com o sorriso orgulhoso da mulher pela primeira vez no dia.

— Bem, então devo mandar que os hospedem como casal, certamente.

— Certamente — o moreno pela primeira vez articulou uma palavra inteira de forma positiva. Se é que um sorrisinho perverso pode ser positivo.

A verdade é que uma ideiazinha diabólica estava germinando na mente do Uchiha, ele só precisaria dar motivos e logo saberia com toda a certeza que Uchiha Sakura só poderia pertencer a Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

.

* * *

A noite caiu em Suna tão quente quanto o dia.

Para falar a verdade, era um calor diferente. Se pela manhã o calor se fazia incômodo e opressivo, à noite era atrativo e até afrodisiaco. Talvez fosse o cheiro de sândalo que o ambiente tinha, mas Sasuke ficou com a impressão que havia algo animalesco e sensual prestes a sair de si.

Talvez fosse por ver a esposa tão atraente com um vestido que expunha tanto de seu pescoço, talvez fosse o olhar dela sempre tão envolvente, talvez fosse apenas porque ela era ela, a única mulher capaz de trazer seu lado mais faminto à tona.

Ou talvez tudo isso se somasse ao desejo de desforra que crescia em seu peito ante ao Kazekage.

— Querido? Tudo bem?

Ele olhou mais uma vez para a mulher que dançava em seus pensamentos a todo instante e caminhou até ela. Eles estavam acomodados em um belo quarto da mansão dos Sabaku que coincidência ou não, ficava ao lado do quarto de Gaara. Moveu sua única mão sobre o ombro da mesma acariciando-o como uma massagem enquanto prendia o olhos verdes primaveris aos seus. Depois baixou o rosto até o dela a acariciando com o nariz até chegar no pescoço alvo, onde mordeu de leve ouvindo o ofegar feminino e lambeu no mesmo local.

— Q-querido... o jantar...

Sasuke suspirou frustrado e tal ato causou mais arrepios na Uchiha pelo contato do hálito dele em sua pele. O homem sorriu prepotente e afastou-se.

— Vamos?

— Sim... — Sakura respondeu ainda desnorteada.

No jantar Sasuke teve ainda mais motivos para querer vingar-se de Gaara. Ele já era um vingador natural e sua possessividade encrementava seus pensamentos rancorosos. Kankurou saiu para uma noitada e apenas os três jantavam e o Kazekage estava pedindo pela desforra desde o começo.

— Então, Sakura, como vai Naruto?

— Bem, Kazekage-sama. A última vez que trocamos cartas fiquei sabendo que ele será pai. Hinata parece estar radiante. E ele também, daquele jeito escandaloso que todo mundo conhece.

— Entendo... Naruto vai ser pai. Isso é surreal. Mas ele merece.

— Sim, merece totalmente, Kazekage-sama.

— Depois de tanto tempo, acho que você deveria chamar-me pelo meu nome, Sakura.

— Ah, desculpe, Kaze... Gaara-san.

A comida desceu devagar pela garganta de Sasuke. Aquele imbecil queria mesmo tornar-se íntimo da sua esposa.

— E você, Sasuke, voltou a atuar ativamente por Konoha? É por isso que estão aqui, é uma missão?

— Não, exatamente — as palavras saíram duras e Sasuke parecia um tanto hostil, apesar de Gaara não aparentar incômodo. — ainda estou peregrinando, só que dessa vez ao lado da minha esposa.

— Claro, imaginei. E você está feliz com isso, Sakura?

 _Como ele ousa? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ , eram pensamentos que gritavam na cabeça de Sasuke.

— Estou muito feliz, K... Gaara-san. Sempre quis partir com Sasuke-kun onde quer que ele fosse e agora é isso que fazemos.

Sasuke percebeu, extremamente satisfeito, que sempre podia contar com Sakura para deixar claro o quanto o amor deles era forte e especial sem que ele precisasse fazê-lo.

— Isso é bem importante, eu suponho. Porém sempre achei que você precisasse de mais _estabilidade_.

— Sakura tem bastante estabilidade, acredite.

Gaara olhou para o Uchiha com um sorriso cáustico e desafiador enquanto via chispas saíndo do olhar do moreno.

— Imagino. Só não me agrada ver a maior kunoichi de sua geração dormindo ao relento enquanto poderia ficar em uma casa grande e confortável.

Um estalo ecoou pela sala de jantar.

Os hashis de Sasuke partiram-se ao meio.

— E de quem seria essa casa? — o ninja de Konoha vociferou.

— Sua, é claro — Gaara sorriu de canto, deliciando-se com a situação. — Se estiver disposto a proporcionar isso para sua esposa, uma mulher tão especial. Precisa de outros hashis?

— Aqui, Sasuke-kun — Sakura adiantou-se nervosa pelo clima pesado e entregou hashis novos para o marido. — Gaara-san, eu não precisarei de uma casa enquanto estiver nesta viagem e acredito que lar é onde os que eu amo estão, assim eu estou bem acolhida ao lado de Sasuke-kun.

O Uchiha pensou que o Kazekage se recolheria à sua insignificância e não perturbaria sua paciência mais, todavia a resposta da sua esposa pareceu fasciná-lo ainda mais.

— É uma mulher admirável, Sakura.

Sasuke não gostou. Não gostou mesmo. E tiraria a noite de sono do Kazekagezinho por ter tirado sua paz o dia inteirinho. Além de alimentar todo o desejo que tinha pela exuberante esposa, é claro.

.

.

.

* * *

— Sasuke-kun, tudo bem? Sei que ficou chateado pelas coisas que Gaara disse, mas...

— Não estou chateado.

— Não?!

Sakura trancou a respiração. O que Sasuke estaria armando?

— Confesso que ficaria melhor se você não o chamasse de Gaara — ele praticamente cuspiu o nome —, mas estou feliz.

— F-feliz?!

Sasuke deu o sorriso mais perverso que poderia dar e Sakura pensou que ele nunca ficou tão bonito para si.

— Sim. Estou feliz por Suna me dar inspiração.

Certo, seu marido não estava no modo normal e ela não sabia o que esperar.

— Do que você está falando, querido?

Ele tinha passos de pantera quando aproximou-se da esposa. Até o sorriso era felino. Era como se Sasuke estivesse faminto dela e disposto a devorá-la. Quando estava tão próximo a ela a ponto de sua temperatura a deixar ofegante, ergueu a kunoichi em um rompante mostrando toda a força que tinha no único braço. A mulher gritou assustada enquanto pousava as mãos nos ombros do Uchiha em busca de firmeza apenas para ficar mais surpresa ao sentir a língua do marido explorar seu pescoço.

— S-sas-u-uke-kun...

— Eu me sinto tão quente, Sakura...

— É? Talvez... um banho ajudasse...

Ela mal pôde acreditar ao ouvir uma risada rouca do marido.

— Um banho não pode me ajudar agora — ele lançou-a sobre a cama e voltou marcar seu colo ao chupar e morder a área apaixonadamente. Tomava um certo cuidado para não esmagá-la mesmo que sua vontade fosse aprofundar-se e fundir-se com aquele corpo que era o seu fim.

— Querido, não é uma boa ideia. Estamos na casa de estranhos.

— Isso não te excita, Sakura? Porque eu... — ele não terminou a frase, apenas presenteou-a com um sorriso sugestivo.

— Sasuke-kun, eu nunca te vi assim!

— É esse lugar. Ele é quente, já disse — para terminar a discussão, ele tomou posse dos lábios rosados que tanto amava, a beijando vorazmente e insinuando movimentos libidinosos com a língua dentro da boca dela.

— Sasuke... — ela fez manha quando separou-se dele.

— Você sempre busca algo diferente no sexo, Sakura. Por que eu não posso querer isso também?

A jovem não conseguia deixar a expressão de espanto da face. Seu marido quase nunca falava a respeito do que faziam na cama, ele era um homem de ação e apenas realizava os desejos de ambos sem pensar direito.

— Querido, você não está fazendo isso por causa do Kazekage, está?

— Você é minha prioridade — ele inclinou-se sedutor até o ouvido de Sakura e sussurrou. — Vou te dizer o que eu quero, quero te foder nessa cama com força e vontade e sim, eu quero que o Kazekage ouça, mas isso é só um bônus. Quero que Suna inteira ouça nós dois.

— Sasuke!

— Você quer também.

— Você fica fora de si quando está com ciúmes.

— Então aproveite.

Sakura ponderou muito. Tinha medo de que toda Suna a ouvisse e a olhasse estranhamente no outro dia, incluíndo o Kazekage. Por outro lado, Sasuke estava mostrando-lhe uma faceta inédita e sabia que se arrependeria pelo resto da vida se não aproveitasse cada instante. Ver o marido tão louco de desejo e luxúria a ponto de não se importar em chamar a atenção era algo raríssimo.

— Eu aceito.

Outro sorriso dele. Quantos ganharia ao longo da noite? Ele baixou e mordeu seu lábio inferior de depois lambeu, enquanto afastava as pernas cremosas para acomodar-se entre elas. Sakura gemeu baixinho ao sentir o contato íntimo entre suas intimidades.

— Sakura, você lembra das dunas lá fora?

— Sim, lembro — ela estranhou a pergunta e olhar dele.

— As dunas ondulam assim.

Sasuke começou a mover os quadris contra o da esposa friccionando a ereção que acabara de surgir em si entre as pernas de Sakura que gemera longamente girando os olhos pelo prazer que sentia.

— Vamos fazer como as dunas hoje.

— Sim, sim...

Ele desatou o vestido devagar enquanto cobria o que era desnudado com beijos, o trabalho feito com apenas uma mão mostrava-se difícil, contudo Sasuke estava motivado.

Ele conseguiu libertar os seios femininos os encarando possessivamente enquanto mantinha os movimentos da pelvis cadenciados. Inclinou-se em um e quando Sakura achou que ele iria abocanhá-lo, ele apenas dedicou-se ao mamilo mordendo a ponta e arrancando outro grito prazeiroso da esposa. Sakura gostou da sensação confusa de sentir prazer com esse pequeno fragmento de dor e resolveu estimular o outro seio sozinha, apertando o bico entumescido com a ponta dos dedos.

Sasuke acelerou o rítmo dos quadris enquanto sua ereção mantinha-se clamando por libertação. Sentia ser capaz de fazer Sakura gozar apenas com isso, mas resolveu que ela merecia mais e que teria a noite toda para dar-lhe o que tanto desejava. Levantou-se e tirou a camisa com a ajuda dela, desfazendo-se da calça e deixando que ela visse a elevação do membro na cueca preta. Sakura riu.

— Temos que cuidar disso.

— Ainda não. Agora levante-se e tire sua roupa para mim.

Primeiramente a Uchiha sentiu-se extremamente tímida, então respirou fundo e levantou-se vermelha.

— Certo, eu posso fazer isso.

— Com certeza pode — ele falou presunçoso ao deitar-se na cama a mirando.

Ela achou que tivesse falado baixinho, mas deveria saber que Sasuke estava alerta a tudo que a envolvia.

Sakura foi baixando o vestido longo até chegar aos quadris e parou, resolveu olhar provocante para Sasuke e com um sorriso safado pôs-se a esfregar seus seios freneticamente.

— Porra!

O Uchiha moveu a mão até a própria ereção a massageando por cima da peça íntima e suspirando baixinho.

— Continua.

Sakura apreciando o momento e com o ego presenteado pelo estado que seu corpo deixou o marido, baixou o vestido inteiro o deixando a seus pés.

— É para tirar tudo, Sasuke-kun?

Sasuke considerou uma afronta o quão inocente ela parecia perguntando aquilo. A kunoichi era o pecado humanizado.

— Sim, tudo.

Sakura virou-se de costas para ele, baixando a calcinha devagar e dando ao moreno a visão de sua bunda carnuda, o auge das suas curvas. A medida que ela baixava a calcinha mais de si era exposto ao curvar-se e Sasuke perdeu-se no meio daquela imagem que era a mais erótica de sua existência. Se antes não ae achava merecedor daquela mulher, agora tinha certeza, não só ele, mas nenhum homem merecia aquela deusa. Nenhum seria bom suficiente. Entretanto, ela o escolheu e que os outros, Gaara principalmente, aceitassem.

Porque Sasuke Uchiha era o único a foder aquela mulher gostosa.

Sem conter-se mais, Sasuke levantou-se e a agarrou pelo quadril beijando-a entre suspiros enquanto sentia os seios rosados apertarem-se contra seu peito. Soltou-a e resolveu provocá-la.

— Apoie as mãos na cama de costas para mim, que-ri-da.

Sakura ofegou surpresa e depois de encará-lo resolveu acatar.

A pose a deixava super exposta, mas Sakura não se importava. Estava amando aquele mundo novo de possibilidades que o marido a apresentava, saíndo do convencional para novas posições. Sabia que Sasuke não aproximava-se de si apenas porque a observava desejoso e isso aumentou sua vaidade.

Sasuke percebeu que precisaria de seu braço esquerdo e ativou o Mangekyou Sharingan para criar um braço feito da estrutura do Susanoo e assim, não sentir-se limitado.

E então aconteceu. O líder de Suna que assinava alguns papeis no quarto ao lado sentiu a forte oscilação de chakra e prostou-se alerta. Ele queria entender o que Sasuke Uchiha, dono do chakra que detectou, estava tramando. Mantendo a guarda, pôs-se a tentar ouvir o que passava no quarto ao lado.

Enquanto isso, Sasuke aproximava-se sorrateiro da mulher e apoiou as mãos no quadril dela. Sakura sentiu a pele formigar onde o braço falso de energia tocava e isso a excitou mais um pouco. O marido encostou-se a ela e começou a roçar seu pênis ainda coberto pela cueca no meio das pernas alvas abertas para ele a estimulando como outrora. Sakura não conteve-se e gemeu alto arrancando um sorriso diabólico do Uchiha.

Seu plano teve efeito, pois Gaara ouviu e mal pôde acreditar que era exatamente aquilo que estava ocorrendo do outro lado da parede. Ele respirou fundo e cogitou sair do quarto, mas estancou no lugar ao ouvir mais um gemido. Sakura, a Sakura que respeitava e admirava como uma kunoichi impecável, estava lá no outro quarto sendo tomada pelo Uchiha e manifestando seu prazer sem nenhum pudor.

— Sa... Sa... Sasuke-kun!

Sakura sentia que poderia explodir de tanto prazer. E Sasuke sequer estava dentro de si. Isso era inacreditável. Quando achou que iria libertar-se em um orgasmo, Sasuke parou e afastou-se claramente brincando consigo.

— Tsc... Eu estou dando tanto a você e não recebo nada em troca?

Ela lançou-se sobre a cama e virou para ele. O corpo estava suado como se houvesse bálsamo espalhado por ele e o marido sorriu preguiçosamente ante a cena.

— O que você quer que eu faça, querido?

Ele riu audivelmente e Sakura estremeceu, enquanto Gaara sobressaltava-se no quarto ao lado.

— Me chupe, Sakura-chan.

Ela o olhou suplicante. Chamá-la de Sakura-chan era o golpe mais baixo que Sasuke podia dar e ele sabia disso.

— Vamos, meu bem.

Ela sentou-se na cama e pediu para ele aproximar-se. Sasuke o fez e ela tocou-lhe a cintura descendo as mãos pelos quadris até baixar a última roupa que restou do marido. Tocou o membro devagar e percebeu queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. O acariciou de cima a baixo enquanto ouvia um som gutural sair da garganta de seu marido.

— Sakura, meu pau...

Sasuke estava tão obsceno que talvez Sakura não acreditasse nisso no outro dia. Decidiu que era mais do que a hora de tocar-lhe com os lábios e foi isso que fez. A boca envolveu a glande, o chupando devagar enquanto o estimulava o restante do membro e os testículos com a mão. Tirou-o da boca e lambeu toda a extensão arrancando um gemido audível do marido.

— Desse jeito, Sakura.

Sasuke não era do tipo que gemia alto, mas precisava certificar-se que Gaara saberia do outro lado da parede o quanto Sakura dava-lhe prazer. Sabia que ele estava lá e de uma vez por todas deixaria claro quem era o homem daquela mulher.

O ruivo, por sua vez, estava louco. Ele fazia uma ideia muito clara do que acontecia com os Uchihas e sua mente esforçava-se para não deixar aquilo bem gráfico para si. Desejava de todo o coração não imaginar, mas estava muito dificil. Cada gemido que ouvia parecia vir acompanhado de uma imagem indecente. Ele sentiu-se vulcânico e admitiu quase melancolicamente que estava excitado e com uma ereção proeminente. O certo seria ir tomar um banho frio a continuar com aquele comportamento agoniante e indecoroso, mas não conseguia. Queria mais e precisava de mais.

— Que diabos...

Estava desesperado como um andarilho do deserto perto de um Oasis que não pode aproximar-se.

Bom, no outro quarto, Sasuke aproveitava o melhor do seu Oasis particular que o chupava deliciosamente. Sakura estava faminta por mais dele e o mesmo estava perdendo o controle.

Pensou em parar, todavia Sakura manteve-se compenetrada em sua missão o lambendo e movendo a cabeça para frente e para trás. Para infelicidade de Sasuke, ele não pode aguentar tudo aquilo e atingiu seu ápice derrando-se na boca dela que ficou surpresa ao engolir tudo.

— Caralho. Eu não acredito.

Frustrado e com uma semi-ereção, Sasuke praguejou a falta de sorte e de auto-controle.

— Desculpe, Sakura. Eu não queria... Droga!

Sakura respirou fundo, ainda sentindo o gosto do marido na boca, que decidiu não ser ruim, e sorriu fracamente.

— Tudo bem, querido.

— Nem tanto. Você ainda não...

— Quer tanto assim me dar um orgasmo?

— Óbvio — ele retrucou chateado.

— Então eu cuido disso imediatamente. Normalmente eu apenas te estimularia manualmente, mas estamos com pressa, certo?

— O que você vai fazer?

— Olhe só. KAI!

O Kazekage que estranhou o silêncio repentino surpreendeu-se com o chakra monstruoso que fez-se presente no local. O reconheceu da guerra. Era o chakra de Sakura, oriundo do Byakugou no In. Gaara não pode deixar de achar estranho, que tipo de fetiche bizarro era aquele de incluir habilidades shinobis no ato sexual?

Sasuke, no entanto, estava mais preocupado em admirar o caminho que aquelas fitas de chakra traçavam na sua esposa. Nunca pararia de se surpreender com a beleza de Sakura. Ela sorriu-lhe tímida, pouco consciente de sua sensualidade, e o beijou. Aos poucos as fitas envolviam o corpo de Sasuke o revigorando, inclusive lá embaixo, e ele entendeu a ideia da esposa.

— Hum... Acho que podemos continuar.

Sasuke arrastou-se com ela para a cama e cobriu seu corpo com o dele a beijando entregue. Moveu-se pelo corpo amado e deixou marcas por todos os lugares da pele alva. Chegou onde queria e soprou no centro feminino a fazendo suspirar. Moveu a boca até ficar acima do clitóris e o sugou arrancando um grito de Sakura. Continuou seu trabalho ali e penetrou-a com dois dedos.

— Sasuke-kun!

O Sabaku só podia sentir pena de si mesmo no outro quarto. Cada grito de Sakura era uma tortura e cada oscilação no chakra dela o esmagava. E ainda assim era tão bom. Não tinha coragem de se estimular, já sentia-se constrangido o suficiente, mas vontade não faltava-lhe.

Sakura já estava ofegante, desvairada e bastante úmida quando Sasuke decidiu que era a hora de consumar a relação. Ergueu-se até alinhar-se com ela e beijou-a castamente nos lábios, o momento com mais candura daquela noite quente. Levantou uma das pernas da esposa e manteve suas intimidades próximas.

— Como as dunas, Sakura.

— Como as dunas.

Ele a penetrou em um só ímpeto e gemeram juntos pelo contato. Sasuke decidiu que não se importava com Gaara, não mais. Tudo o que importava era ter Sakura tão sensual abaixo de si. A amava com todo o seu ser.

Como prometera, inspirou-se nas dunas para amá-la ao fazer ondulações sensuais, entrando e saíndo daquele lugar quente onde estava envolvido. Sakura gemia alto, gritando o nome dele de vez em quando, e era tão natural que Sasuke maravilhou-se orgulhoso de levar aquela mulher à loucura.

Seus corpos colavam-se pelo suor, o cabelo de ambos estava totalmente úmido e seus olhares encontravam-se fascinados e desejosos. No meio da cena mais erótica de suas vidas, Sasuke beijou-a na bochecha enquanto sentia seu orgasmo, o segundo da noite, vir.

Sakura também estava em ponto de ebulição, seu centro feminino parecia pegar fogo e seu coração batia rápido demais. Sentiu aquela força vir e olhou para Sasuke em expectativa.

— Deixa vir, estou indo também.

Ela gritou.

Sasuke urrou.

Gaara fechou os olhos com força suspirando pesadamente.

Três pessoas envolvidas em um ato libidinoso que seria lembrado para sempre.

E que acabou.

Sasuke suspirou baixinho sussurrando o nome da esposa enquanto rolava para o lado. A mesma olhava extasiada para o teto enquanto recuperava o fôlego. O Byakugou voltou a inércia e ambos pareciam um casal comum.

— Amo você, querido.

Sasuke apenas sorriu enquanto a abraçava e beijava-lhe a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, um atordoado Gaara ia tomar um banho frio para acalmar o desejo, as pernas bambas e confusão que alojaram-se em si.

.

.

.

* * *

No outro dia, Sasuke e Sakura preparavam-se para partir para qualquer lugar que o vento os mandasse, sem rumo, apenas aproveitando a companhia um do outro.

— Gaara-san, obrigada pela hospitalidade.

— Eu que agradeço a presença, Sakura — a voz masculina perdendo a força ao final da sentença para o deleite de Sasuke.

— Foi uma ótima noite, Kazekage-sama — Sasuke elogiou cínico e Gaara sabia que ele não estava falando da estadia.

— Eu imagino, Sasuke-san.

— Vamos logo, querido. Desculpe a pressa, Gaara-san, mas ainda quero visitar o túmulo de Chiyo-baa.

— Faça isso, Sakura. Espero que volte mais vezes.

Sasuke interpelou qualquer resposta de Sakura.

— Voltaremos, gostamos muito das dunas.

Sakura corou fortemente.

— S-são muito bonitas mesmo.

— Certo... — Gaara estreitou os olhos. — Boa sorte e boa viagem.

— Até a próxima, Gaara-san!

Sasuke apenas olhou para Gaara com um sorrisinho desafiador enquanto sua esposa caminhava mais a frente.

— As dunas são maravilhosas, você não tem ideia, Kazekage.

E assim o ciumento Sasuke alcançou sua esposa e caminharam juntos dando final àquela passagem pela quente e sexy Suna.


End file.
